


RQ-2017: Over

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: Requests [4]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24279913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Swapfell. An alternative ending.
Series: Requests [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752688
Kudos: 10





	RQ-2017: Over

...

Papyrus took a long inwardly breathe, taking in the smoke from the cigarette. He blew out, his redish orange eye lights follow the white smoke until it disappears completely.

The tall skeleton with the golden tooth, sat there staring up at the cloudy sky. It was snowing heavily, filling the surface land with thick fluffy frozen water.

Placing the cigarette in his jaws, he lazily lays back against the tree trunk, uncaring that he was getting covered.

Closing his eye sockets, he allows himself to fall to sleep. He half wonders if anyone would notice, even if he turns to dust; how long would it take to see he was missing?

It really didn’t matter anymore.

His brother Sans was free with no more resets in sight. The monsters have been living on the surface for just over a year now.

Now it was time to have a nap...no one would miss him... he was sure...

Suddenly he felt himself be lifted, eye sockets widen in shock as the snow on his form fell off of him; he blinks at the angry eye sockets of his brother. Sans was holding him bridal style.

With a loud huff, the smaller skeleton began taking them out of the forest, back to the settlement.

“*brother we are about to launch an all-out attack on the humans!” Sans snaps at him, glaring ahead of himself, “and you are out here having naps!?”

”HUH?” Papyrus mumbles in utter surprise, “BUT MY LORD! THE HUMAN THAT FREE US! AREN’T WE NOT GOING TO MAKE PEACE?”

”*undyne scranned the history of humans,” Sans explains, seemingly through gritted teeth, “this is a race that enslaves their own kind! and fights pointless wars! many go hungry while others fatten themselves! tell me brother. do you truly think these human are going to simply accept us? ones they sealed? no. i understand it now! humans and monsters are natural enemies! when we were sealed humans overtook everything. ruining the planet! because their predators ‘us’, had gone!”

Papyrus just stares. 

Sans had only one HP even if he was strong, there was no way he was going to survive this war.

“MY LORD. I HAVE ANOTHER IDEA!” Papyrus said, making his brother’s purply red eyelights turn his way, “ONE THAT WE HAVE TO WAIT WITH. IF WE’RE TO STAND A CHANCE.”

Sans halts in his tracks.

“*yes brother!” Sans asks with a sly grin, “what does my little puppy have in mind?”


End file.
